A Wolf's Tale
by Pandicorn
Summary: The last day of school is the one thing everyone hopes for, but for this girl her summer might be delayed. Victoria's an ordinary girl from Miami with a dark secrets. Shadow's a wolf leader from a southern tribe with fierce powers, but when the two meet everything is more than ordinary. Will Tori confess her secrets? Will Shadow learn the true meaning of being a leader?
1. Chapter 1

**Pandicorn: I'm back and I have another fan fiction. People for ages have always loved vampires….well I don't. I truly don't. I have not read the twilight series or any other vampire series, but I have seen 4 of the twilight movies. Now you're probably going to say, but there is only 4 movies. There is unless you count the last one as two. I have seen the first, second, and half of the third now the fourth one is my favorite and it always makes me laugh….. "Vampires Suck." My favorite part is when Edward get hit over the head with a shovel and the girl yells "Team Jacob Bitch!" Props to that girl. Team Jacob rules! Now for this fan fiction it's going to be vampires, werewolves, and something else that you will figure out later on. This fanfic is going to be sonic style. If you have read my other fan fiction then you're going to know most of the characters. If you didn't stop reading now and go read at least the first chapter. Now on to my own version of Twilight.**

**Chapter 1: The New Kids in Town**

**Victoria's POV**

**Ahhhh. The end of another day of school. Finally, I don't have to sit around morons. Just have to wait till the clock strikes 3:00. Just five more seconds. *Ring* Thank you God this is all over. Now over to the auditorium and….. "Why if it isn't Victoria?" a blue hedgehog said as he walked over to her. "What do you want?" I asked him angrily. "Just for you to say you'll be mine for the rest of your life." He said smoothly. "Never. Now go play with your slutty girlfriend and leave me alone." "You know she means nothing to me." "And you mean nothing to me." I said as I walked out. Now to the auditorium. *ring* Uhhh….what now? Well it looks like my plans are canceled, but why would they just bail on me.**

**Silver's POV**

**We walked up to the hideout very cautiously. For all we know we could have been followed by vampires. Manic waited by the door for us to come, so the Leader could talk to us. "Hey, Manic." I said casually as I walked up the stone steps. "Silver, Blaze." He said to us. "Do you know what this is about?" the lavender colored feline asked. "New comers from the south." He replied and from there we walked inside. He had been right a tribe in the south was taken over, but most of the wolves got away. Just then we got a mission. "Silver. I need you and Blaze to look for someone for me." Scrouge the leader said. "What is the mission, sir?" "Someone from this area is sending out high signals of power and I need you to find out who it is. Got it." "But how are we going to do that? I mean it's hard enough to look for a vampire, but something that we have no idea what it is." "And that's why Shadow and his gang are going with you." "Well, do you know where we should start looking?" Blaze asked. "Your school." "But, how are they going to get in?" "Your little friend, the purple hedgehog, she's a hacker isn't she?" "Yes, but…" "Then it's final. Get your friend to hack in, put their names' in, and get out." "Yes, sir." And they ran to Victoria's house. **

**Meanwhile at her house….**

**Victoria was doing her usual. Staring at the TV. Waiting for the top ten songs of the week to come on. When suddenly… Tap, tap, tap someone was throwing rocks at her window again. So, she got up and walked to her window. "Who's out here and what the crap do you want?" "Tori, it's me and Blaze." Silver answered. "Oh. Well, what do you guys need?" "We need you to hack into the schools data base." "Sure. Let me grab my laptop and backpack." She grabbed everything she needed and hurried out her door. "Okay. I'm good let's go." **

**At their school…**

**Blaze's P.O.V**

**When we got to the school Tori was able to hack into the security system with ease. "So what we changing today?" Tori asked casually. This was about the fifth or sixth time we have done this from changing the café menu to deleting assignments for the next day. "Actually we need you to put people into this school." "Oh. So, we need a transfer. Got it." One thing Tori was good at was hacking. Then again she was good at a lot of things. School, singing, acting you name it and she can do it. "Done." "Thanks Girl. We own you one." "How about you don't cancel our ice cream cone sprees then." "Yeah sorry about that Tori we needed to be somewhere unexpectedly." Silver said. "Whatever. Let's get going before they catch us." And with that we left until tomorrow.**

**The next morning…..**

**Tori's P.O.V**

**I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. Finally! It was Friday. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. That day I planned to wear my new tie-dye tank I got from the mall last weekend, my denim shorts, and neon high tops. I sprayed my favorite perfume on, Vivacious Vanilla, and did my medium length purple hair in a high pony tail. It was the last week of school. Just one more day I thought to myself as I grabbed my backpack and ran to school. School was a good place one day and a bad place the next. I hated most of the kids in my grade. They acted so mean to everybody in existence. I mean come on not everyone in the world is stupid or a bitch. I got to school 5 minutes earlier than everyone even the teachers. Next year, I'm going to college in New York City, but for now I'm stuck in Miami which isn't as bad when you think about it. I got to my first period class and took out my phone. I keep everything on my phone especially my music. I turned on Slow down and kicked back and relaxed. **

**Shadow's P.O.V**

**Well it looks like we're here. Great. Just another useless way to spend my time. Tracking a random person for my older brother even though he hates me half the time. "Earth to Shadow to you read us, over.", a light-green hedgehog said. "Enough, Manic. He's just deep in thought.", a white hedgehog said. "Would you two shut up already!", a blue hedgehog yelled. "Stop screaming, Purity. You'll blow our cover.", a purple hedgehog said in a whispered. "Oh my god. Can you people just knock it off?", A black-with white streaks-hedgehog said. "Well, it looks like we found you guys pretty quickly." Blaze said as she approached the group. "Very funny. Now what classes are we in?" Shadow asked. "Sense it's the last day of school Tori could only get all of you in Silver's classes so, he's kinda like your tour guide for the day." "Cool." Shadow said and with that they were off to their first class.**

**7 hours later….**

**Shadow, his gang, and Silver were waiting outside of Blaze and Tori's last period class so, they could leave. "Thank god for the last day of school." Blaze said exiting the class room. "I know right." Tori said also exiting. "There you are. Where have you been? We've been waiting for 10 minutes." Silver said. "Sorry. I had to uncuff Tori from a desk." "Tori, you actually wanted to stay in school?" Silver said. "Non, mais j'aime française." Tori said in a beautiful French accent. "What?" "She said no, but I love French." I said. "Oh. Ainsi, vous speak français aussi, je vois." "Oui je parle français, italien, allemand, russe, et certains irlandais." Moi aussi. Je peux aussi parler un peu de vernis." "What in the world just happened?" Manic asked. "French conversation." Purity said. "Oh. Yeah we forgot to introduce you guys." Blaze said remembering. "Guys this is Tori. Tori this is Purity, Venus, Manic, Sugar, Darkness, and Shadow." She said pointing to each of us as she went. "Nice to meet you guys." Tori said. Just then I saw Tori shiver as if it were freezing in the hallway. "Well, got to run. Text me later Blaze." And with that she ran off. Just then I was stunned by some vampire energy, but not only that bad energy. There was some sweet, powerful energy floating in the air. Was it Tori? It couldn't have been she's only a human or is she?**

**Author: Boom! Cliff hanger. Find out next time if Tori was the cause of that good energy and why she ran off. Until next time, Dolls. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

Author: Here it is. Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Shadow's P.O.V

_I wonder where all of that energy came from. If it was Tori then that would mean…. _ "Guys, I know who possess the powerful energy." I said to the group. "Well, who is it?" Blaze said. "Take a guess." "It isn't. It can't be her. She's a regular person." "That's what I thought too, but maybe…." "Do you want to tell Scrouge or shall I?" "I got it. You guys head to Tori's house and make sure she doesn't leave."

At headquarters…

"So, what you mean to tell me is Blaze and Silver's friend has been the source of all that energy the entire time?" Scrouge said. "Yeah. I'm surprised they didn't know about it." I said. "Well, now we have to go to part two of the plan." "What plan?" "The plan to keep her away from vampires until the Dark Moon is over" "Well, how are we going to do that?" "No, its how are you going to do that and you will be taking her to the cover zone until it's all said and done." "Why do I have to take her?" "You two have a bond I can't explain and you're the best canadet to protect her." "Fine." "Oh and by the way, little brother, I know you're 18 and all, but here's a piece of advice don't get into her pants until you've known her for 2 weeks." "What. Why would I…." "I know you like her don't deny it. Also don't get her pregnant. Got it." "Whatever." And with that he was off to get packed for the trip.

At Tori's house….

"We have been in the bushes for 20 minutes. What is taking him so long?" Purity said annoyed. "He said he'd be over here. Where is he?" Manic said. "Over here." Shadow said as everyone turned to see him sitting on a rock. "How long have you been there?" Blaze asked. "About a minute." "So, what's the plan?" Silver asked. "Well, first, we need to get her out of that house and to the cover zone?" "Then what?" Darkness asked. "That's all you guys have to do for right now. After we get her to the cover zone, I have to keep her there until the Dark Moon is over." "Lucky. You get to guard the hot chick." Manic whined. "Shut up, Manic." Sugar said. "How are we going to get her out of her house?" Blaze asked. "She already knows what we're doing and where we are", Shadow said, "Have you not seen the five bags just flying out of the window?" "Nope. Now let's go." And with that they went to get Tori and save the world.

With Tori…..

Tori's P.O.V

_Did I make sure I got everything? Yeah, except for…._ "The tiara!" I said as I ran to the family safe and opened it up. "Thank god I remembered." "Now that's everything." "Pssst Tori." Someone said. I went to my window and opened it up. "What?" I said in a hushed voice. "You coming or what?" The person said. "Secret code." I said. "Why the fuck do I need a code? I'm your best friend." The voice said. _ Yep that's Blaze alright._ I ran downstairs and out the door to a million staring eyes. "What?" I said as I walked up to the group of people. "You're part of the Moon star clan?" Silver asked looking and the mark of my clan on my ankle. "Yeah and this is the Moon star tiara. Now let's go you know who has been stalking this area for a while." "Wait a minute. Only the ruling family gets the tiara. How do you have it?" Blaze asked. "I'm the lost aire to the throne. Now let's go." I said hoping into Shadow's black and red mustang. "Go to headquarters and ask Scrouge what he wants you to do now." Shadow said and then we were off.

In the car…

"Wow you really wanted to get out of there." Shadow said. "Shadow, I'm capably aware of our situation. I've known for years this was going to happen. That's why I was taken away from my clan." I said. "They didn't want you getting hurt did they?" "Nope. I couldn't even have friends it was that bad. They never wanted anyone near me." "Wow. In our clan we would do everything in a tight nit pack too. No one could leave, that was until it was invaded by vampires." "Sorry for your lose." "So, how did you become the aire to the Moonstone clan?" "Well, you should know considering you're the prince of the Dark clan." "Wait, how did you know that? I've never told anyone." "Your behavior says it all." Shadow smirked, "What do you mean by that?" "The way you act, speak, walk it all shows signs that you're a leader and your mark is different than your friends making you royalty." "Fine. You have me there, just don't walk around calling me "prince". Okay?" "Don't call me princess and we have a deal." "Cool."

20 minutes later…

"We're here." Shadow said as we pulled up to a small mansion type building. "This place is so cool." I said as I got out of the car. "It's really somethin' isn't it?" "Yeah." Just then I felt a chill go down my spine. Something was wrong, but what was it.

Shadow's P.O.V

_I wonder why Tori is always shivering. It's not even cold out._ "Tori are you okay? You seem to always be shivering." I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she walked into the house. **Inside the two unpacked their things and sat on the couch. **As we sat on the couch, I noticed Tori didn't make eye contact with me as much as she usually did. "Tori are you sure you're okay? You haven't looked at me in the past 15 minutes." "Shadow, I'm fine really." She said and turned her head away even more. I lifted her chin close to my face and said "Tori you have to tell me what's wrong or I'm going to keep bugging you." "Like you would care about my feelings or problems. You're just like every other guy I know. So, what does it matter?" "What matters is that you're okay and yes I do like you." And I kissed her.

Tori's P.O.V

I got up off the couch and ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door and sat on my bed. _Did Shadow just kiss me? Me. Of all girls in the world he kissed me._ I touched my lips. _Right on the lips too and it wasn't weird it was like it belonged in that moment. Wait a minute, Shadow KISSED me! Yeah! And I ran away from him. I'm dead._ I sighed, got my pj's on, and went to bed.

Shadow's P.O.V

She left me. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and layed on my bed. _I can't believe I kissed her out of nowhere. She probably hates me. She did have soft lips though._ I smiled to myself._ The first girl I have ever kissed and I did it at a stupid time. She probably in her room right now trying to figure out what happened. Let alone she probably doesn't like me , but if she does…..No Shadow get your head straight right now you have a job to do and that's to protect her._ I turned off my light and went to sleep.

5 Hours later…

*THUMP* _What was that._ I got up and walked down stairs to find out what it was. I walked carefully down the stairs and found….

_Pandicorn: What did Shadow find? What is the connection between Tori and Shadow? Find out in Chapter 3, but for now see ya. __J_


End file.
